redvsbluefandomcom-20200213-history
Tucker
Relatively speaking, Tucker is the most "run of the mill" of all the main characters. It is implied that he is black, as his first name is Lavernius, but this is never confirmed (though his voice does sound white). Tucker seems somewhat sensitive to the topic of his race. With regards to personality, Tucker's most defining characteristic is his obsession with women and sex. He is apparently able to identify a girl, even while she's wearing armor and is at the other end of the canyon, as demonstrated when Grif's sister first shows up in Blood Gulch. Ironically, he mistakes Donut for a woman early on due to his wearing pink armor. His ultimate goal in life is to "get laid," though his repulsive mannerisms always hinder his efforts and he has admitted to being constantly rejected. His favorite phrase is "bow chicka bow wow," which he utters after hearing or saying anything even remotely sexual. Ironically, in one of Episode 100's non-canon endings, he claims to Sister that he is a virgin, although it is implied he is not, as Church once asked him if he has kids and he answers "probably." Apart from his lechery, Tucker is extremely apathetic, snide, disrespectful, and prone to juvenile humor, essentially displaying all the traits of an unruly teenager. He exhibits little to no care or respect for his teammates, who all hate him but tolerate him out of the necessity of war. However, in Recreation, he proves to be more mature, although he still says his catchphrase after a comment. Tucker is actually the highest ranking member of the Blue team, but he really doesn't care enough to bother with leadership, content to let Church fill the role. Generally, Tucker simply does as he pleases and is consistently averse to work and battle. Tucker longs for an opportunity to wield the Sniper Rifle, but his chance never comes until late in Season 5. Because of this, he seems to have the ability to see at incredible distances. It is unknown why Tucker does not simply order Church to give him the rifle, as Tucker outranks him, though the reason could simply be that it hasn't occurred to him to do it. When he finally does manage to get the sniper rifle, he proves himself a crack shot by firing a bullet into Tex's behind and quickly giving the rifle back, so that she beats Church up instead of him. In season 3, Tucker becomes the wielder of the "Great Weapon." He is later convinced into joining the Alien along with Andy and Caboose on the "Sacred Quest," which ultimately ends in failure. In Episode 73, Tucker becomes ill after having returned with Andy and Caboose to Blood Gulch. Church calls in Doc, still possessed by O'Malley, to diagnose/treat Tucker. His diagnosis of Tucker was male pregnancy, which Andy inadvertently reveals to be the work of the Alien, whose species reproduces via parasitic embryos. The alien baby is born at the end of Season 4, and named "Junior" by Tucker. In chapter 15 of Recreation, Epsilon/Church thought that Tucker was zombie Captain Butch Flowers, whom Tucker got his current armor from. In episodes 13 and 15, Tucker claims to have slept with Grif's Sister. This isn't very likely, but given the gap between BGC and Reconstruction, it could have happened. In one of the alternate endings of BGC for episode 100, Sister and Tucker were about to "get it on", but he was shot (Sister, however was run over by Donut) before anything could happen. In terms of combat ability, Tucker seems to be in the middle, as he is capable of landing a hit on a freelancer, as he did against the Meta during their confrontation in Revelation but it is unknown if he is better or worse than Caboose due to Caboose being rarely seen in battle, with his only intentional victory being over the Flag-Zealots, a victory that Sarge was also capable of attaining. Though it may not be clear whether or not he's the best on the Blue team, he is certainly not the worst on said team, as Church has repeatedly proven that he's the worst fighter on the Blue teams, repeatedly displaying a lack of combat skills even with a sniper rifle aimed at a stationary target. In season 9, Tucker, like Simmons, hasn't had any noticeable changes or corruption to his personality or his relationships. Whether there will be any differences between the memory and actual Tucker in the future is unknown, though as it stands, it's not likely. Category:Characters Category:Red vs. Blue characters